


Use Somebody

by Carebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebee/pseuds/Carebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten times Harry hears the song, and ten times<br/>Harry loves Louis more and more.  (Basically a progression of their relationship over time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on my tumblr: aboardtheshipoflarry.tumblr.com
> 
> This is one I wrote a while ago, so if it's crappy, I really do apologize.

                The first time Harry heard the song, he was fourteen. 

                It was the day before his fifteenth birthday, and he was in the car, just driving with his mum to get some milk.  Maybe a cookie from the bakery, just for the birthday boy.

                The song just before had been a horrible one, one of mum’s old lady songs.  She wouldn’t let him turn it off of course, even after it was over, in hopes that maybe there would be another one to listen to.

                Instead, he was met by sweet acoustics humming through the speakers.  His mum made to turn it off, but Harry stopped her with a hand.  It was a good song, no it was a great song.

                And then the singing started.

                He swayed along to the music, absorbing it, feeling it.  Humming along as if he knew this song well, as if he’d heard it so many times he couldn’t count.

                As it slowed to a stop, he closed his eyes and wished that someday he could have his own song playing on the radio, and people with whom he could share it.

 

                The second time Harry heard the song, he had long since forgotten all about it.

                He was sixteen, and he was waiting in the seemingly endless line of people trying to go for the same thing he was.  Winning the X-Factor.  The girl in front of him was shaking in fear, fear beyond words.  She was so terrified that she might not make it through, and that he dreams would be crushed.  She couldn’t even think straight.

                He tapped her shoulder gently, gathering the courage to help a fellow contestant as best he could.  She turned, still shaking, and asked what he wanted.

                He told her to listen to music, that it always helped calm him down when he was nervous, or scared, or anything really.  She nodded, and grabbed her phone out of her companion’s hand, turning on the first thing that she thought of.

                When the sound hit Harry’s ears, it was definitely not what he was expecting.  Not from this girl, this pretty girl.  But nonetheless, she was listening to it, and it was music to his ears.  He could feel himself relax slightly from the comforting sound, and he noticed the girl stopped shaking as well.  When the song ended, she was next.

                She thanked him, and left.

 

                The third time he heard the song, he was still sixteen.

                It was right after Simon had put him in a band with five strangers, and the five boys had been sitting in a hotel room somewhere, trying to put their heads around what just happened.

                They didn’t have to go home just yet.  They were through to the judges houses.

                After an hour of discussion, and getting to know each other better, there was silence.  None of the boys particularly enjoyed silence.

                So Louis put in an old mix CD one of his friends had made him a while back, and the song filtered out of the speakers.  All of the boys knew it, and sung along in strained voices, laughing and dancing around-the five strangers-as if they’d know each other forever.

                And during the very last solo, they all stopped, letting Harry sing that final line.  He sung it seriously, in his real voice, and when he finished, he caught Louis staring at him.

                He winked.

 

                The fourth time Harry heard the song, he was quite a bit upset.

                It was right after they had found out that they weren’t going to be going through to the finals, and Simon had called them to his office for a little chat.  Most likely about where things were going from here.  The act that carried all his faith, hadn’t won after all.

                They were sitting in the waiting room, antsy, tired, and a little bit upset, waiting for the receptionist to send them in.  Louis’ head was on Harry’s shoulder, and his arm was around the younger boy’s waist, his eyes fluttering tiredly.

                The current song ended, and then it came through.  Quietly, since they were in a waiting room, but the song gave Harry hope, which the rest of the boys fed off of.  If Harry could be strong, then so could they.

                When the receptionist sent them in, Louis gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, following the other lads inside.

                Simon signed them to his record label the next morning.

 

                The fifth time he heard the song, he was seventeen.

                It was his birthday, at the party Louis had thrown for him, and it was just past midnight.  Louis was completely pissed, and he decided he wanted to do something special.  He stumbled up onto the small stage that had been set up, and took the microphone in his hands.

                He spoke a few words about how awesome the party was, and then he said he’d like to sing a song.  For the birthday boy.

                The song flowed out of his lips, and it didn’t sound at all like he was completely drunk.  Harry swayed to the beat of the song, and closed his eyes in pure bliss.  It was even more perfect coming out of Louis’ mouth.

                Harry frowned when the song ended, but said nothing, just stood there in somewhat of a daze.  A few minutes later, Louis appeared in front of him, giddy and laughing about something that Niall had said earlier today, something about puppies.  Harry let him babble on, but then was interrupted by Louis dragging him up the stairs and into one of their bedrooms.

                He sat down and reached for a little box, wrapped in orange wrapping paper, and a little box stuck on top.

                “Happy birthday.”  He whispered, watching as Harry slowly peels the wrapping paper back.  The box was about the size of his hand, and its white, just a plain white box.  He glances up at Louis, and then back down to the box, lifting the top off.

                Inside, rests a bracelet.  A silver bracelet with little crazy designs carved on the outside.  And on the inside- _for my Haz._

                And he hugs the daylights out of Louis for it.

               

                The sixth time he heard the song, it was February 4th.

                Just three days since Harry’s incredible birthday.

                And Louis is trying to wake Harry up so they can head off to their interview.  They need to get going so they have time to get ready before they are set up in front of the interviewer, but Harry won’t budge.  So he jumps up and down on the bed, and on Harry’s feet until he hears Harry murmur something about getting up.  He sits down then, right up close, and shakes his shoulders roughly.

                “Lou.”  Harry moans, finally sitting up.  Louis greets him good morning and makes to leave, but is stopped by Harry’s hand on his cheek.  Louis looks at him in surprise, and notices how deep Harry is looking into his eyes.  He blushes.  And Harry slowly moves forward, until he feels Louis’ hot breath on his face, and their noses are almost touching.  Almost.

                And then their lips pressing together, gently at first, but then Louis arms are around Harry’s neck, and Harry is digging his fingernails into Louis’ hips, their faces melting together in bliss. 

And when the two boys pull away, Harry’s alarm goes off with that familiar song, making both boys break out into laughter.

 

The seventh time he hears the song, it’s during a meeting with management.

They’ve been discussing what song they should cover during their American tour.  Their first tour in America.

Liam suggests something by Leona Lewis.

Niall, some Michael Buble song that none of us know.

Zayn, some R&B song that sounds good, but that none of us can sing properly.

And then Louis suggests The Song, and it is agreed.  It’s one of the best songs they possibly could’ve picked, and it’s perfect.

A guy from management hits play on the music video.

And Louis squeezes Harry’s knee under the table.

 

The eighth time Harry hears the song, he’s eighteen.

He and Louis have been dating for three months, and they’ve decided it’s time for them to come out.

They’re waiting in the dressing room, and Harry is scared.  He’s more scared than anything else he’s ever experienced, even more so than waiting up there after boot camp, waiting for your name to be called.  Because this time, it’s not just about him.  It’s about Louis, and it’s about the other lads.  He can’t ruin this for them.  He can’t break down what they’ve worked so hard for.

Then Louis plays the song, and he relaxes, dancing around the room with Louis in his arms.  And for once, he’s not so nervous anymore.

The song ends, and they walk out onto the stage.

 

The ninth time Harry hears the song, he’s twenty three.

He and Louis have been dating for five wonderful years, and while they’ve suffered a fair share of fights, they are happy.

He’s decided to propose.

He spent hours, looking through ring, after ring, after ring, until he found one that was utterly perfect, and just screamed Louis.  Louis was going to be home any minute, just having sent a text saying he was finished recording and on his way.

Harry waited anxiously for his boobear to come in, and as soon as the door clicked open, Harry launched himself at the older boy, placing kisses all over his neck and face.

Louis laughed and placed a few kisses of his own, playfully nibbling on Harry’s ear.  The younger boy grinned, stepping back, and knelt down right there, in the middle of their living room.

After a long, and preciously cheesy speech, Harry finally spit out the words Louis had been waiting for for five years.

“Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”  Harry claims he squealed, which he definitely did not remember, but he surely said yes, and in the middle of kisses and squeals, Louis’ phone rang.  The song rang out across the room, as Louis glanced sheepishly at the phone in his hands.

He answered it with a huge grin, and began enthusiastically telling his mum about what had just happened.

 

The tenth time Harry heard the song, he was twenty four.

And he was a newlywed.

He and Louis had exchanged their vows earlier that very morning, and they had both cried into each other’s shoulders for a good five minutes afterward, just so happy to finally be here.

All the lads were in attendance, and they couldn’t be happier.

They were now at the reception, and Louis and Harry were about to share their first dance as a married couple.  Hopefully, Harry’s three months of dance classes would pay off, and he wouldn’t screw up the whole thing.

Stepping onto the dance floor, hand-in-hand, the two men set up into their positions.

The song started, and they danced slowly around the floor, Louis head resting on his shoulder.  Louis began to sing quietly into his ear as they swayed, singing those wonderful, prefect words that they both loved.

 _I've been roaming around,_  
I was looking down at all I see  
painted faces,   
fill the places I can't reach

He twirled a finger in the younger boy’s hair, looking up at those wonderful green orbs.

_I've been running around, I was looking down at all I see..._

                Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s, and murmured the more little words.

                “I love you.”

                “And I love you more.”


End file.
